residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dom Lee
} - HE1= } }} | born =30 May 1987 | died = | age = | height =170 cm / 5'7" (2005) 175 cm / 5'9" (2008-) | mass =70 kg / 154 lb (2008-) | R/N =Caucasian/American | gender =Male | blood = | family = Eric Lee (adoptive father) Tammy Jin (adoptive mother) Johnny Lee (adoptive uncle) | occupation =BSAA SOA (2008- ) | relationship= | status =Alive | continuity =Zergverse | appearances=''Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution'' Resident Evil Hyper-Evolution: Part II Resident Evil: Gambit | voice =Hisao Egawa (Japanese) Steven Blum (English) | portrayer = | mocap = }} Dominic "Dom" Lee, formerly Dominic Wesker, is a Special Operations Agent of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance's North American branch. Dom Lee is the originator of the Hyper-evolution virus, which has been sought out by various bioterrorists, most notably, the Steel Chariots. Biography Born in 1987, Dom was among the last of the children to be conscripted into an attempt at reviving Project W. Oswell E. Spencer assigned Craig Silverman to supervise Eric Lee and Charles Burr's observations of Dom after the child was injected with the prototype virus along with other experimental viruses. Like most of the Wesker children before him, Dom's body responded negatively to the virus. However, instead of outright dying, he fell into comatose. With Spencer's consent, Silverman marked Dom for termination, and granted Lee the responsibility to dispose of the child. Feeling guilty, Lee was incredibly hesitant, and delayed this order for days. During this time, he discovered a new virus that was produced inside Dom's body. After conducting a few tests on a microscopic level, he found out that the virus exchanges genetic material with other viruses, keeping enhancing traits while eliminating degrading ones. Due to its properties, Lee named the virus, the Hyper-evolution virus (HEV), and then decided to adopt Dom and fake the child's elimination. Unfortunately, Lee was only able to stay with his wife and newly-adopted son for several months before he left his family to prevent them from being targeted by the Umbrella Corporation. Raccoon City Outbreak (1998) Dom lived a peaceful in Raccoon City, until the t-virus outbreak erupted. His adoptive mother, who was a police officer, escorted her son and other survivors out of the city. Unfortunately, in her heroism, she became infected, and left herself behind, traumatizing Dom. After the outbreak, he was sent to his closest relative, his uncle, Johnny Lee. For the next few years, Dom continued to live a relatively normal life in his new community, Tatamy. He also learned Shaolin kung fu and how to operate firearms from his uncle, who was a former U.B.C.S. operative. Steel Chariots' First Strike (2005) Several years after the death of his mother, Dom and a friend, Maurice Johnson worked summer jobs at the fifth floor of a building. Another t-virus outbreak erupted in Tatamy, causing the people of the first few floors to be infected. The infection soon spread to the eighth floor itself. Dom and Maurice were lucky enough to find two firearms. Unfortunately, all of the building’s elevators failed to work. Due to the large layout of the building, there were multiple staircases that led to the base floor, allowing Dom and Maurice to strategically plan their escape. Once Dom and Maurice reached the first floor, a hunter ambushed the survivors and impaled Maurice with its claws, killing him. Dom avenged Maurice shortly afterwards and then fought his way out of the building. Once outside, Johnny Lee, Dom's adoptive uncle, arrived in his car. After he splattered their way through a good portion of the city, the vehicle ran over a series of stray zombies at a bad angle, and flipped over. Both Johnny and Dom were forced to get out and make their last stand. All nearby zombies were eventually eradicated, but Johnny’s heroism sustained him multiple bite wounds. As he began succumbing to infection, Johnny told Dom that the latter is immune to the t-virus, because he naturally possessed another virus within himself – the Hyper-evolutionary virus (HEV) – which eliminated all degrading mutations but kept positive ones. Before Johnny could fall unconscious, he asked Dom to put him out of his misery, and handed his nephpew his rifle. Reluctant, Dom accepted the rifle and shot his uncle in the forehead. Shortly after Johnny's death, multiple hunters surrounded Dom, knocking him unconscious before taking him away. Dom was to the Jötunheimr laboratory owned by the Steel Chariots, on a remote island. There, he met Charles Burr, who was working for the Steel Chariots as the lead researcher on the island. Having successfully dug out his former partner's notes, Burr began running experiments using the HEV drawn from Dom's blood. While Dom remained as the Steel Chariots' prisoner, the Steel Chariots manufactured many bioweapons using the virus produced from Dom's body. Three months since Dom's capture, BSAA Agent Jane Bradstreet arrived at the island to investigate bioterrorist activity and found Dom by chance. Seeing a civilian being experimented on, Jane freed Dom and began to escort him off the island. Burr, however, locked down all doors of the building and released his bioweapons after Dom and Jane. When a handful of lesser bioweapons proved to be unsuccessful, Burr started to unleash his more powerful creatures, ignoring the fact that doing so was overkill for a mere pair of humans. Regardless, Dom and Jane were able to find weapons strong enough to eliminate these monstrosities, narrowly surviving each encounter. Having no way of leaving the facility, due to the building's doors being locked down, Jane and Dom decided to confront Burr directly. During this time, they also briefly caught glimpses of Tony Wesker, who was also on his way to Burr. Dom and Jane entered the control room, only to find that Burr had mutated into a centaur-like creature. Not as powerful as his better creations, Burr was inevitably defeated in his struggle to finish off Jane and Dom. Out of vengeance, Dom finished the incapacitated but conscious Burr with a flamethrower. Jane then ran to the controls of the building, only to find out that the doors had already been opened. On their way out, Dom and Jane faced Burr's ultimate bioweapon – Surtr. Throwing everything they have at the massive creature, Dom and Jane eventually brought it down. Jane told Dom to follow her to the island's port, hoping that there would be ships remaining. Even outdoors, bioweapons continued to chase after Jane and Dom, who soon met up with the injured Scarlet Knight, Jane's partner, who she thought to be dead. Before the three could reach the ship, a Hræsvelgr dragged Scarlet away with its tongue. Scarlet told Jane and Dom to leave her, as she no longer had any chance to escape. To not let Scarlet's sacrifice be in vain, Jane and Dom complied and escaped onto the vessel. On their way off the island, the Lyngbakr attacked the ship, causing it to begin sinking. Jane and Dom boarded a lifeboat, and with their weapons acquired from the island, put down the creature for good. BSAA helicopters arrived a few hours later to extract Jane and Dom, and the latter was then taken into BSAA custody. Joining the BSAA Dom asked to join the BSAA, no longer having anywhere to go. The BSAA agreed to Dom's request, and he eventually proved to be very capable, becoming a Special Operations Agent after two years of training. HEV terrorist attacks (2008) Personality Abilities and Skills With the Hyper-evolution virus activated by the t-virus in his body, Dom possesses noticeable "superhuman" qualities, performing feats that rival those of Olympic athletes. Having been taught ''wushu'' and how to properly shoot firearms by his uncle, Johnny, who was an ex-UBCS operative, Dom has been able to fight quite well, even as a civilian, although his lack of experience still puts him below experienced soldiers and agents such as Jane Bradstreet and Scarlet Knight in terms of fighting prowess. Dom's combat skills were further improved after receiving training as a BSAA operative. Appearance Dom is a young Caucasian man with short, dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. As a character in multiple games, Dom has been shown with multiple different outfits. Early in Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution, Dom starts with a light blue t-shirt along with a pair of jeans and white sneakers. Since becoming the Steel Chariots' prisoner, his summer camp t-shirt was replaced with a white one. Dom also has a bonus costume where he wears a white motorcycle helmet, an olive drab hoodie with a black bulletproof vest over it, and the same pair of jeans and sneakers he wears for his first costume. In Resident Evil Hyper-Evolution: Part II, as part of the BSAA SOU at the start of the game, Dom wears an olive drab shirt with a khaki bulletproof vest over it, in addition to gray pants, black gloves, khaki knee pads, black boots, and a sage cap. As an SOA for the rest of the game, Dom wears an olive drab T-shirt, a black bulletproof vest, pants with a woodland camouflage pattern, black gloves and boots, a black cap, and a pair of sunglasses. Gallery Image:Dom_REHE.jpg|Very early concept of Dom in ''RE:HE'' Category:Characters